


[Podfic] The Committee

by attraversiamo19, thisgirlsays22



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Era, Fluff, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Mild Smut, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, canonverse, ereri hates bureaucracy, ererisecretsanta2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 13:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attraversiamo19/pseuds/attraversiamo19, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisgirlsays22/pseuds/thisgirlsays22
Summary: Hanji forms a committee to draft the official 'dating policy' for the Survey Corps. Eren doesn't react well.(Podfic for The Committee by thisgirlsays22)





	[Podfic] The Committee

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Committee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126326) by [thisgirlsays22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisgirlsays22/pseuds/thisgirlsays22). 



> Ahhhh guys, I'm so excited that Aer allowed me to record this story! It's funny and fluffy and just so, so lovely. I have tumbled so far down into the canonverse pit at this point and I'm not complaining. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Please leave some comments, feedback, and general love for the author thisgirlsays22 [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126326).

## The Committee

Streaming: [here](http://k003.kiwi6.com/hotlink/9ui69x2q4l/The_Committee.mp3)

Download: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/rw72u327qr1ge17/The%20Committee.mp3)

Length: 1:02:30

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love feedback, if you feel so inclined!
> 
> Also - if there's a fic in the SNK fandom that you'd like to hear podficced, please let me know. :)
> 
> You can also find me on [tumblr](https://attraversiamo19.tumblr.com).


End file.
